Rebellion of 1142
'''The Rebellion of 1142 '''was a independence war fought by the people of Dumeria with the intention to once again be a free state out of the Imperial Confederation. History Prelude to Rebellion In 1139 the Imperial Confederation of Kernowal went to war with the Dumerian Kingdom citing a desire to help a noble usurp the throne. By the winter of 1140 the Kingdom had surrendered to the terms of the Confederation which forced the Dumerian Kingdom to join the Imperium as an autonomous region. The populace of Dumeria however were unhappy with the results of the war and the looting and pillaging done by the Confederate armies. As a result many local farmers burned their crops and refused to pay taxes to the Imperium. At first the Imperial Confederation were willing to ignore the revolt and let the unrest die down. But by 1141 it was clear that the revolt would not in fact stop. In an attempt to scare the populace back into work, the Imperial Confederation executed 20 known ring leaders and burned a local religious temple with 13 people inside. Following from this the Crown Prince of the Imperial Confederation visited Dumeria in order to meet the new ruler of the region, however his cart was tracked by civilians and he was massacred. The people of Dumeria sent the arm and the head of the Prince to his father, the Emperor with a note informing him of their demands. Some stories say that the civilians ate the rest of the Prince's body, though this is likely made up. This message to the Emperor was only met by rage as the Emperor ordered the Earl General Lopar Cevendi to march on Dumeria and put down the rebellion with force. Events When the Imperial Confederate army arrived in the region of Dumeria they set about hunting down the Dumerian Army. At the Battle of Geruia Cross, 28,000 Imperial forces demolished the Dumerian 11,000, killing only a few thousand before the rest surrendered. When the Earl General asked the Emperor about what to do with the land, capital city of Dumer and the 6,000 remaining civilians turned soldiers he responded by demanding that no mercy be given to anyone. The once rich and populated city of Dumer, which had no City Guard and over 400,000 inhabitants were all killed. Records state that women were ravaged in the street before being killed, babies were burned in large piles and elderly men were forced to cut their flesh off, with Imperial soldiers placing bets on who would die first. This event came to be known as the Sack of Dumer and resulted in every building in the city being destroyed. The 6,000 prisoners were sent to the capital where, for 20 days there were executions. The region of Dumeria had much of its farms burned and salted and it had all autonomous status withdrawn. Aftermath Many of the horrors that occurred during the Sack of Dumer were never mentioned outside the region so the government never had a serious backlash from the event. However in 2009, the Emperor Renrius Jacius Oxijus formally apologised to the people of Dumer for the events during the Rebellion of 1142.